<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hp与你】   超脱 by Anita_effort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824910">【hp与你】   超脱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_effort/pseuds/Anita_effort'>Anita_effort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_effort/pseuds/Anita_effort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>也许不仅仅是一个吻那么简单······让我带你超脱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hp与你】   超脱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>小天狼星<br/>小天狼星约你今晚见面。<br/>你刚刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的秀发刚刚用烘干一新变得柔顺蓬松，你穿着一件长款的丝质睡衣。身上散发着洗浴露的花香。<br/>“你来了”你向他笑着说，你冲过去抱住他“我想你了”便在他怀里来回摩挲着。<br/>他在你唇瓣上落下一吻，当你刚想继续与他温存一会时，你们听到了费尔奇先生的脚步声。<br/>他颤颤巍巍的提着油灯摇晃着照着前面的路，他的脚步越来越近了，影子都映射在楼道的走廊上。<br/>小天狼星搂着你的肩膀拐入了楼梯间的放杂物的扫帚间里。那里面黑暗无比，“荧光闪烁”你举起魔杖照着四周，幸好管理员没有继续走进这条道路，而是拐了个弯径直离开了。<br/>可是在黑暗中你依旧是一动不敢动，你感到一只手扶在你的肩膀上，然后缓缓地沿着你的胳膊滑下，最后放在了你的腰部附近。“……我喜欢你身上的味道”小天狼星像着了迷一样轻声在你耳边说道，声音沙哑的几乎不是他了。<br/>听到这句话，你像触了电一样身体轻微的抖了一下。<br/>西里斯忽然搂住你的腰，将你进一步拉向他自己。透过你单薄的睡衣你能感受到一副坚硬的男性躯体，他身体上的温度轻而易举的占据了你全部的感官。对方灼热急促的呼吸打在你的脖颈上，可就在这时，你感到一股柔软的东西贴在上面，你觉得像有什么东西在你的耳朵上瘙痒。<br/>你忍不住“啊”了一声，发出舒服的叫声。<br/>柔软的唇瓣轻柔的贴着你，试探性的在上面摩擦着。一阵无法预料的电流瞬间涌遍了你的全身，你陶醉的轻轻回应着他。<br/>西里斯像是失去了控制一般，紧紧的贴住你的唇瓣，将湿润滚烫的舌尖探入你的唇缝。<br/>激烈的亲吻抽空了你所有的空气，你完全失去了思考的能力。你紧紧抓着西里斯的衣襟，似乎一旦松手你就会溺在情欲的泥潭里。你们毫无章法的品尝着对方的味道，摩擦着彼此敏感的舌尖，你轻微的喘息声成了上好的迷情剂。<br/>过了不知多久，也许是半分钟，但又像是半个小时那么久，你们放开了彼此，你气喘吁吁的看着西里斯英俊的眉宇。<br/>他慢慢地用手探进你睡衣里，抚摸着你光滑的腰肢。可是你渐渐的喜欢上这种抚摸，他手指扫过的每一寸肌肤都让你舒服无比。你下意识的更贴近西里斯，任凭他亲吻你的脖子与脸颊，同时你贪婪的吸取着他的味道。这时你感到有什么坚硬的物体正隔着你单薄的睡衣贴在你的小腹。<br/>忽然，西里斯猛的抬起头，将你稍微推开了一点点。<br/>他气喘吁吁的看着你，脸上勉强挤出一个笑容。<br/>“……你真的快让我发疯了”</p>
<p>2.<br/>卢平<br/>今天是情人节，你早在之前就已经把表白信写好了，就等今天黑魔法防御课下了后把它递给你心心念念的卢平教授。你的闺蜜贴心的帮你把教室里同学们疏散，现在整个教室里只有你和他两个人。</p>
<p>“已经下课了，不知你还有什么问题吗？”他温柔的向你问道。<br/>你的身高比他矮了半个头，他向你走来，你的视线只能看到他的胸脯，如此近的距离感压的你喘不过来气。<br/>本来早脑海里想的词全都忘了干净，你红着脸鼓起勇气说：“教授，我喜欢您”你拿出信封递给了他，“这是我给您写的表白信”<br/>你迟迟不敢对上他的视线，“没想到你会喜欢我，这是你与你的同学们玩了什么游戏输了要做的事吗？”他依旧笑着问道。<br/>没想到卢平教授竟然会这么说，你心里不知道从哪里来的勇气，“不，我是真心喜欢您，每次上课的时候我都会举手，下课我留下来问您问题也是因为我喜欢您，还有——每次您夸我的话我回到宿舍也会在脑海里想一遍。”你的视线终于与他那双栗色眼睛对上。<br/>你像是被施了夺魂咒开始滔滔不绝的倾吐你心里所有的感受，而他只是默默听着，最后你的身体不受控制般——你踮起脚尖吻上了那瓣你日思夜想的嘴唇，原来他的身上还有一股淡淡的洗衣粉的味道。</p>
<p>你看着他那双眼睛震惊的瞳孔放大，当你终于意识到自己做了什么时，“喔…真是…真是抱歉…教授”你觉得他肯定会把你说一顿。<br/>“不，这没什么”你说，卢平挠了挠他松软的头发，“没想到被你先说了，我一直想开口告诉你的”<br/>“您也喜欢我？”你欢欣的再次确认到，“是的，没错，我喜欢你”你不敢相信，依旧眨着眼睛看着他。<br/>“难道非要这样才能确认吗？”他低下头接近你柔软的唇瓣吻了上去。<br/>你主动伸出舌头回应着他，这让他震惊了一下，随后他感到心里一阵阵愉悦，“可以吗？”他忍耐着问你。<br/>“我上个月刚成年”你回答着。<br/>他把你抱上讲台，搂跨着你，他的坚硬顶着你的下面，他的舌尖在你的雪白上灵活的舔着圈，不一会儿你的乳尖就肿红着挺立起来，“啊…莱米…嗯…”你在他耳边低声呻吟道。<br/>他的坚硬插入你的花穴，大幅度的动了起来，你感到一阵疼痛，把头靠在他的肩膀上，你在他的颈项上咬了下去，“疼…啊…轻一点…嗯…”，最后肉体交合的色欲占了上风，你逐渐舒服起来，在他不断顶弄着你时，你们二人一同攀上了巅峰。</p>
<p>你大口喘着气，卢平靠近你的耳边“亲爱的——，是你让我化身为狼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.<br/>德拉科<br/>你与德拉科都同是级长，你对于权利并不感兴趣。唯一让你获得的福利就是——级长专属的洗浴室。<br/>你早就听说了那个洗浴室简直舒适无比，你今天早早的收拾好了洗漱用品与换洗的衣物，洗一个舒适的热水澡简直是享受。<br/>果然如大家口中说的一摸一样，巨大的空间，洁白柔软的地毯，多达五个水龙头同时出水，不一会儿这里就充满了泡沫的香味与热气，显得氤氲无比。<br/>你用泡沫涂满自己的全身，你的手指抚过双乳的时候，你不禁敏感的惊叫了一声，你才发现原来你的身体是如此的敏感，你站起来想要好好看看自己曼妙的身材，在巨大的落地镜中你不仅看到了自己凹凸有致的身材曲线，还有铂金色的身影。<br/>“——德拉科！”你惊叫了出来，你赶忙捂住自己的关键部位，可你两只手尽管尽量遮掩也还是会模糊的露出一部分，你的双腿夹紧着，这样的画面反而显得你色情不已。<br/>“我不能来吗？”他冲你坏笑着，眼睛却盯着你的身体，我可是级长诶，我有权来这里洗澡，不是吗？”他还向你举了举那枚闪亮的袖章。<br/>“不是这个问题—！”你憋红了脸，你还没有被一个人这样炙热的目光注视着你的酮体，这种感觉太羞耻了。<br/>德拉科向你走了近些，“别—别过来”你烧红了脸，小声说着。你尽量小幅度的重新浸入水中，你只把一个头露出来，用手把附近的泡沫往自己的身上堆。<br/>你觉得防护工作做的差不多了时你调整了一下自己的表情，尽量不让自己看上去那么失态“你在这干嘛”你恼火的对他说，“我说了，我是来洗澡的，别告诉我你连让我洗澡的权利都要剥夺”他故意避重就轻。<br/>他一边说一边褪下自己的衣服，你赶紧背过脸不去看他，你悄悄的露出一个手指缝观察他，你看到他解开自己裤链的动作，你的脸又红了一些，“那个动作在他身上能那么欲呢”你在心里想着。<br/>然后你听到“噗通”的入水声，德拉科的腹肌一览无余，他向你游过来，“躲着我干嘛”“这不是废话吗”你想，“过来——，我帮你洗后背”他的声音清晰的传入你耳中，不由分说，他已经靠近了你，他的手上沾了浴液正在你后背上涂抹着，他的手法十分舒服，他的手在你光滑白皙的后背上游走着，德拉科有意无意的用手指划过你的尾椎骨，惊的你抖了一下，他不知道是故意还是有意而为之，他的双手一下下滑过你的双乳，你不断被刺激着，强忍着不让自己叫出声来。<br/>“好了该冲水了吧”你低声说，“是啊”他勾起一抹笑，德拉科把你拉到他的身边，你能感受到他坚实的胸肌紧贴着你的后背，他的手继续下移，直到碰到你的——隐秘的下面。<br/>你身体颤栗了起来，你转过身对他喊道“德拉科——！你干嘛——”你忘记了你现在是一丝不挂，你被他看了个光，他搂住你的腰，“干你”，说完他就霸道的含住你整个唇瓣，挑逗着你的舌头。手指也不安分的移向你的双峰，他一把握住，在他的手里不断变换着形状，你被他捏的舒服极了，可嘴唇被他堵的死死的，只能发出“呜呜”的声音，“舒服吗”他拖起长腔问你，他的手指拨着你的乳尖，你有一种罪恶感还有一种自己不愿意承认的愉悦感，，它们都如电流般传入你的大脑，“停…停下…”你克制着，此时你感到有一个炙热而坚硬的东西直立着贴着你的小腹。<br/>“我愿意停下来，可是小德拉科不知道愿不愿意啊”他在你耳边厮磨着，然后你不知道怎么回事被他伏在大理石的边缘上，他把那根挺入你未被开发的花园，开始带着你晃动起来，你的小穴被他填了个满，“宝贝，你咬的我好紧…你喜欢这样是不是…”你被他一下一下顶撞着你的敏感点，“啊……嗯……”你发出一声声淫叫，真个洗浴间充斥着啪啪的水声以及你的呻吟。<br/>“喔——…亲爱的…你真是迷人”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.<br/>斯内普<br/>你今天又被他关了禁闭，这已经是“嗯…多少次来着？”算了，你已经数不过来了。<br/>你一直很喜欢斯内普教授，喜欢他那身黑袍，喜欢他那如大提琴般充满磁性的嗓音。这件事从刚入学就开始了，不过你到现在还没有向他袒露心声。<br/>你试着接近他，却总也找不到合适的机会表白，你不是被他批评就是关禁闭，你这颗心已经被他摧残的快要碎了。<br/>你试着交很多男朋友来转移你对斯内普教授的注意力，可根本不管用，反而让你更加爱慕他。这次你被他关禁闭的原因竟然是他看到你和你的新男朋友在楼道里接吻，他扣了你20分，可是你也是斯莱特林学院的啊，他竟然舍得扣下去真是令人震惊，平常他要是看到有人公共做出这种行为大多数都是视而不见或者训斥，但他还罚了你的男朋友去禁林。<br/>你敲响地窖的门，“进来”斯内普说道。<br/>“我们今天来学习制作迷情剂，它可使对方对你产生好感与并且疯狂的爱上你，但是——”他示意你接下去，“并不能真正使对方真正爱上你”你说这句话时专门看着斯内普的眼睛。<br/>“很好——”他简单的夸了你一句，你开始制作。终于，坩埚中呈现出粉红色的液体与螺旋上升的气体，这代表你成功了。<br/>“闻一下”斯内普教授指着迷情剂对你说，你俯下身，用鼻子嗅了一下，你的脸马上红了起来，“怎么了，你闻到的是什么味道”他问。你站起身，依旧看着他不出声。<br/>“说”他的声音透露着不容拒绝的意味，你半晌张开薄唇说道“嗯…山茶花的味道…木质典雅的味道……还有…魔药的味道”你红着脸对他说。<br/>这些都是斯内普身上的味道，有一次你在走廊里不小心撞上了他，你扑在他怀里闻到的味道，是一种淡淡的，宜人的山茶花香，还有木质陈老年久的味道。当然，他身上最明显的气味就是魔药味。<br/>你看到斯内普教授的脸上浮上一层很淡的红色，“这是你男朋友身上的味道？”他指的是那天被他抓到的那个男生，“对呀”你笑嘻嘻地对他说。然后你听到他发出一声轻蔑的哼声，你不知哪来的胆子，竟然握住他的手，“那么我握我男朋友的手可以吧”。他显然吓了一下，然后问“你的脑袋里是塞满芨芨草了吗？握住你教授的手干嘛”他虽然这样说着但也没有松开你的手。“我喜欢您，教授”你对他笑着说。<br/>“那么我是不是可以履行身为男朋友的权利了呢”他勾起一抹笑。斯内普说罢就吻住了你，这是你梦寐以求的亲吻，他没有在你的唇瓣上多停留，而是逐渐往下舔着你白皙的颈项，他在你的锁骨上留下细细密密的红印，上面都布着他给你留下的印记。<br/>他脱下自己的裤子，你注意到他双腿间的东西早已挺立了起来，“摸它”命令般的传入你耳中，你半跪着抚摸着，你试探性地在那敏感的顶端亲了一下，你看到斯内普教授急促的呼吸了一声，你便知道这样做他会感到很舒服。<br/>于是你把它放入嘴中细细舔弄着，你试着把它全盘吞入，但是太过粗长，你只能吞入一部分，然后在你温热的嘴里来回抽插，并且不时的亲吻舔着周身。最后一股白灼滚烫的液体热入你的嘴里，粘弄在你的领口上。你半眯着眼睛，如痴如醉的享受着，这样的色情样子只有他斯内普见过。<br/>你小声呼唤着他的名字“西弗……”<br/>他把你抱到床上，夸奖着你“good girl，斯莱特林加20分”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请评论一下吧 *(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*ଘ，也欢迎去lofter送心心呀(♡˙︶˙♡)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>